


Task Accepted

by TheFluffySheep (FragilityandWaveringEmotions)



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: 'The kiss', Confession, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Set after S6Ep6, hints of NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragilityandWaveringEmotions/pseuds/TheFluffySheep
Summary: After their spur of the moment kiss during S6Ep6 Greg's feelings for Alex awaken only Alex isn't acting like his usual self...
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Task Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> OMG hi this is my first offering in this fandom and I really hope it's okay >.< I don't write NSFW but I allude to those aspects.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

What the hell was that? Sure, Alex scripted some strange goings-on during the six series run of this show and they deviated from what they rehearsed, but a kiss? There’d been no forewarning prior to the show, no mention of a kiss on the autocue, and certainly no indication from Alex that he was going to ignore the banter they’d carefully crafted for the show. 

It wasn’t that Greg was put off by the kiss, in fact, he enjoyed it. Really enjoyed it. Whatever that said about him. Until now, he’d always thought their dynamic was just an on-screen joke to give the viewer’s a bit of fan service. After all, he’d discovered Reddit, and he knew exactly the type of imagery their fans, or shippers as he learned they’re called, created about them. Had their fans really noticed before him that he had a thing for Alex? Or at least that he could enjoy being with Alex? 

But it didn’t matter because Alex was married. Happily married. 

No wonder his best mate had scurried off the moment the cameras stopped rolling.

Under normal circumstances they hung around after, socialising with the guest’s and thanking the audience for their support. None of that happened today, though.  
It was Liza who first asked him discreetly about Alex, but all Greg could do was utter something or other that Alex was fine. He wasn’t even sure what exactly he said, but it was written all over Liza’s face that she wasn’t convinced, and frankly, nor was he. 

They were mates. Nothing more, nothing less. On-screen yeah, they flirted and toyed with some kinky notions, but off-screen they didn’t veer down the path of humiliation or master/servant. Greg respected Alex an unparalleled amount. After all, Taskmaster wouldn’t exist without Alex’s genius. Alex was the beating heart of the show. Honestly, Greg was in awe of him, but it was never something he’d vocalise when it was fun to keep his friend in his place and overshadow him in interviews because that was the predetermined roles they’d settled on prior to series one. 

He couldn’t get the sensation of Alex’s lips against his own out of his mind though, and once again he’d found himself tracing the outline of his lips before he caught himself. While his own lips weren’t very well cared for, why bother when he wasn’t dating at the moment nor had he since his break up a few years ago, but Alex’s were soft and warm, and briefly, very briefly, Greg felt a spike of jealousy that Alex’s wife got to kiss those lips every day and whenever she wanted.

Why was he even still mulling this over? He’d reiterated numerous times over the course of this show that he had no interest in Alex like that. He was attracted to women. They both were. Alex even had a family. If this really was the awakening of feelings, then he would have to crush them before they had the chance to take hold. 

Alex was off-limits. Indefinitely.

It was only when Greg was stood outside Alex’s dressing room door that he became aware of his surroundings. His hand already raised in the air to knock before the door swung open and he was face to face with the very man running through his mind, who was now staring at the awkwardly raised hand between them. 

The worst thought he could have in this situation washed over him; Alex was good looking.

Greg’s attention fell to Alex’s lips as he lowered his hand and gestured at his own lips, almost mimicking what the motion is to apply lipstick. “What the hell was that out there?” 

Alex peered around Greg’s frame down the slice of the corridor within his vision, then back at Greg with his ever emotionally detached expression. “A kiss, Greg. It’s what most people refer to it as.” 

“Yes, I know that, but you know that’s not what I’m asking,” Greg responded a touch more firmly, though softening it by giving Alex a playful push back into his dressing room and Greg invited himself in, locking the door behind him. 

It was rare he entered Alex’s dressing room. Usually, it was the other way around, but more so than not they spent their time onset or in the canteen. If they did need some quiet time for scripting, then there were plenty of working ‘pods’ they could enter to focus on the show with reasonable privacy. Stepping into here though, was different.

The atmosphere was tranquil and one a far cry from how Alex presented himself publicly. Scattered around the room were photos of Alex with his wife and their children. He looked every part the family man, happy and content. Though overwhelmingly amongst those were photos of Alex and him, a mixture of candid shots and behind the scenes. Some at awards ceremonies, some taken privately like the one they took together to mark the birth of Taskmaster, but in every one they looked happy and comfortable, arms freely slung around each other’s waists or shoulders. Some with beaming smiles, others they were clearly drunk, but they looked good together as a pairing and not just as co-hosts. There was even one where he planted a very sloppy and drunk kissed on Alex’s cheek, holding Alex against him as Alex beamed at the camera. 

He hadn’t realised they’d taken so many together…

When Greg turned to look at Alex he looked as pale as a ghost, eyes ever so slightly wider than usual and mouth moving without making any sound as though Alex wanted to come up with an explanation about why they were the main focus of his dressing room but couldn’t.

“Mate, what’s all this about?” Greg asked, slipping a hand into his trouser pocket as he leant against the wall, still studying his surroundings though always watching Alex out of the corner of his eye.

“I like having photos of my family. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Alex dismissed, ignoring the wall of Greg and Alex snaps behind him. 

“And how does that explain all those of us?” Greg pressed, nodding behind Alex. Sure, Greg had a photo of him and Alex on the wall at home. He liked to display his accomplishments, but this was something else. 

Alex hesitated. He looked away at his dresser, at a recent photo of Greg on his throne with Alex and Asim on his lap. “... You’re my Taskmaster family.”

Greg hummed as though to say ‘is that so?’ but otherwise he said nothing as he gave the dressing room another glance around and let out a deep contemplative sigh. They’re mates. Nothing more. There’s no need to read any deeper into it.

Turning to leave the dressing room, Greg’s hand was on the door handle when he heard Alex shuffle behind him, making some sort of anxious sound. 

“Greg?” 

“Yeah?” He responded, looking over his shoulder at Alex, who if possible looked even more ghostly. 

“What happens now?” 

“Same thing that always happens. See you after lunch,” Greg said and left without any further acknowledgement. Outside he was unsure what to take from that encounter, but the aroma of freshly cooked food down the corridor was enough to distract him. 

~

The afternoon recording session was… unusual. While the show went off without a hitch and to everyone else Alex was on form, their banter topnotch and nothing was any different from their usual performance, to Greg it felt off. It was only after they wrapped for the day that Greg asked how Alex was and received a mumbled answer about being okay and an excuse about why he couldn’t hang around for drinks, but he’d be back first thing for rehearsal. All Greg could do was go along with it, as this was only the second time in six seasons where Alex had forgone the social aspect of the show. The first time had been a family emergency, and he hoped for Alex’s sake that wasn’t the case this time. 

That evening left him with an emptiness that he could only describe as the lack of Alex beside him. He was having a good laugh with Russel, chatting about projects they’ve both got lined up, exchanging topical jokes and joining in with drinking games alongside the crew, but without Alex, the evening felt devoid of the most important component. After finishing his pub grub and washing it down with another pint, Greg found himself bidding everyone a good night and slipped away. 

He checked his mobile in the car and besides a voicemail from his manager, there was nothing when by now it wouldn’t be out of the usual for Alex to text with ideas about future tasks or scripts. It only served to further the sense of distance, let alone anchor the feeling that something was wrong.

~

At the end of the week, there was only the final episode left to film, but that would be Monday’s job to wrap the series up. There was no change in Alex, though he had opted to linger this evening, but apparently nowhere near Greg. 

Honestly, it stung a bit. Alex was one of his best mates. A guy he’d stand by through thick and thin. Before now they never put space between them on set, nor had either of them found ways to consistently keep them busy and unavailable even for a quick chat. 

This morning Greg had arrived a little late, but he’d been less motivated than usual to come to work, not to mention his head was betraying him with images of Alex’s lips pressed against his own again and his dick needed some attention if he was going to make it through today. Even so, when he arrived he found Alex laughing away with the crew getting everything set up to perfection. All Greg did was say hi and Alex told him he was too busy to stop and chat. 

What was he meant to think? Was one playful kiss a mistake? 

Greg didn’t even realise he’d been lost in thought until he heard an offhand comment about him touching his lips again and staring at Alex, who’d had his back to him ever since filming wrapped for the day. 

Was it wrong to wish yesterday never happened so everything could return to normal and these invasive thoughts of kissing Alex again ceased?

This morning he’d wanked to the thought of Alex riding him on his throne. Sloppy, lust-driven kisses exchanged as Greg firmly grasped Alex’s cock and made him work for his release. In all honesty, he could feel himself gaining a semi by the second as he watched the way Alex held himself across the studio with his suit jacket off and laughing freely at whatever the cameraman was saying. 

Another pang of jealousy struck him. 

Bypassing the contestants without a word, Greg ventured back to his dressing room and locked the door before slumping down on his sofa. His hand covering his face. He knew the best thing he could do was go home, but somehow it felt even worse knowing Alex would be even further away than he was now.

Time passed, but he wasn’t sure how long. He just knew the sound outside was diminishing slowly and given he hadn’t even turned the light on when he’d entered, it was unlikely anyone thought he was in here. However, once the only sound outside was silence, it was interrupted by a light knock. 

Though Greg made no sound, he turned his head in the direction of the door. He could see the shadow under the door of two feet blocking the only source of light from the corridor. 

“Greg, are you in there? I saw your car’s outside but no one’s seen you in over an hour,” Alex’s voice called from the other side of the door followed by a slightly lighter knock. “... Greg?” 

He rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. This was Alex, the man who wouldn’t let his mind rest, and yet, Alex was the last person he wanted to see right now. 

Remembered I exist? He pettily thought before trudging over to the door, unlocking it and opening it, only to flinch at the obtrusive ceiling light. Alex seemed to startle in response, but Greg wasn’t quite sure given the murderous overhead hue. 

“Why were you sat alone in the dark?” Alex asked, reaching out to touch Greg’s forehead but Greg swotted his hand away before it had any chance of making contact. 

“None of your business. Why are you here and not with your wife?” Greg returned, punctuating his syllables a little too much. He knew instantly that was uncalled for from the way Alex swallowed and lowered his head. 

“She knows I’m here.” 

“Working?”

“Yes. Working.”

“Does she know you’re still here after filming ended apparently over an hour ago?”

“My day doesn’t end when the camera switches off, Greg. You know that,” Alex said, looking up at Greg with a hint of hurt in his eye. There was something else there, but Greg couldn’t identify it. 

This time when Alex looked away, Greg had to fight the urge to reach out and bring Alex’s focus back to him. His hand cupping Alex’s cheek, stroking his fingers through Alex’s beard. Fuck, he wanted this entirely off-limits man. 

“I’m sorry-“ 

“Look, I fucked up-“

Greg paused, though their in-sync apologies at least made Alex look at him in the eye. He loved Alex’s voice and his good manners, something Greg lacked when he didn’t need to control his language. 

In this moment, it was easy to see why Alex had such a strong fanbase. He was a good-looking man with a good heart, and everything about was good. Good, good, fucking excellent, good. 

“Yesterday…” Greg kept it open, but by the way Alex shuffled from one foot to the other whilst avoiding eye contact, it spoke volumes. 

“Do we have to?” 

“Have to what, Alex?” 

Alex shook his head before looking up at Greg and holding his gaze. For a man of six foot two, Alex looked tiny and vulnerable. “I… don’t know why it slipped out yesterday. I-I was reading the autocue, and I was meant to ‘please the taskmaster’ and I intended to offer you a massage but for some reason, I said what I did… You could have turned me down… You normally turn me down to keep me in my place. I just…” 

“Thought a kiss would please me?” Greg offered, figuring he’d got the picture here. 

“No… I…” Alex hung his head. Face contorted. “... I thought about pleasing myself. I’ve wanted to do that a long time…” 

“And Rachel? How does she feel about all this? I’m not going to help you cheat and live some kind of fantasy, Alex.” 

Alex’s head shot up to look at him, eyes wide in a look of sincerity. “That’s not what this is. I’m not trying to cheat or make you my accomplice. Last night my conscience got the better of me and I told Rachel as soon as the kids were in bed. I thought she would be angry, but really she didn’t seem that fused. If anything, she thought we’d messed around behind the scenes before given our antics on the show… I’m not sure when but somewhere along the line you became more to me than my co-host and friend, and these feelings are new to me. What I mean is, you’re the first man I’ve…” 

“You’ve what?” Greg challenged, wanting to hear the answer from the devil’s mouth. 

“I’ve been attracted to,” Alex whispered before swallowing hard. “I’m sorry… and if you don’t want to be involved in the next series I understand-“ 

Greg didn’t even let Alex finish that ridiculous offer before reaching out for Alex’s shirt collar and tugging him close enough to press their lips together. It wasn’t heated, but it was incredibly less hesitant than yesterday and it was clear Alex wanted it just as much by the way he clung to Greg’s lapels and allowed himself to be pulled into Greg’s dressing room. The door closed, Greg pressed Alex against the door, drawing out a wanton sound that broke them both off from the kiss. 

“Alex?” 

“Greg?” 

“How does Rachel feel about us ‘messing around’?” 

“I don’t think she minds. At least she gave me no indication that she would if this became a thing…” 

Greg gave a satisfied hum. His lip curled at the sensation of Alex’s arousal pressing against his thigh. His own beginning to stir to life. 

“Alex?” 

“Yes, Greg?” 

“How do you look when you’re utterly debauched?” 

Hesitation and the distinctive sound of Alex gulping filled the room. “I-I’m not sure. You’d have to find out…” 

Greg hummed, trailing a line of kisses along Alex’s jaw until his lip found his earlobe and gave it a little suck. “Are you setting me a task, Little Alex Horne?”

He could tell by the breathy laugh that Alex was smiling. 

“Yes, Sir. I believe I am.” 

“Very well, task accepted,” Greg whispered with a kiss pressed to Alex’s lips to seal the contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :D


End file.
